1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein are directed to an efficient, table-driven, integer-based method for approximating down sampling of wave data. Specifically, an algorithm that provides efficient approximation of the resultant down sampled data is disclosed.
2. Related Art
Efficient algorithms for down sampling wave data are essential when wave data is captured for real-time applications. Failure to do so can produce noticeable and shattering results in such applications. As such, an algorithm that provides efficient approximation of resultant down sampled data would prove beneficial.
Currently, problems arise in down sampling original data while maintaining throughput required by the application. For instance, due to the wave properties of analog data, down sampling to exact values often requires complex and time-consuming mathematical calculations. Such calculations can adversely affect a software component""s ability to maintain the required throughput.